Beyond the Hoods
by Elizabeth22068
Summary: 2nd story: Fay, now knowing most of her past, has set off on another dangerous and heroic journey. Her curiosity now has its full focus on those hooded people. When she learns more about them from a person who despises them she too grows to hate them. Little did she know that they have actually been watching and protecting her since the beginning. Please review.
1. Never Ending Run

_Fay immediately knew it was a dream. She had awoke in what she believed to be was a cave. She heard shouting at the entrance and whipped around to see four figures cloaked in hoods. Two of them we're carrying a stretcher with someone on it while the other two guarded the front and back. They walked right past Fay and stopped at the end of the cave. The one up front spoke a word in a language she had never heard before and the back of the cave split open to reveal an orange light. Fay followed them in and found a long hall with torches hanging on each side of the wall._

 _They went through quite a few twists and turns until they emerged into a giant area. It had a ceiling as high as some of the tallest trees with a cold, rocky floor. There were many different kinds of stairs leading up to these ledges where sheets covered caves. Many of the sheets were pulled open to reveal men, women, and elves, as well as children. Everyone was dressed in tunics or a simple shirt and pants. Fay didn't see a single child, woman, or elf wearing a dress. It was like a village, though instead of houses everyone had a cave for a home. If Fay hadn't seen in for herself she would have thought of a cave being dark and dreary and not at all like a home. The caves, however, we're decorated to feel warm and comfortable._

 _Fay didn't stay long to admire the scenery, she was too busy to find out what was wrong with that one person. She followed down many more pathways until they finally reached their destination. A circular area with sheets covering at least ten doorways or cave rooms. There was one part where a doorway should have been but instead it was a small waterfall filling a little tiny pond. Fay guessed this was the infirmary. A dark brown haired elf exit one of the rooms, pulling the sheet to cover the entrance._

" _Mae," A male voice said._

 _The elf, Mae, dropped a bowl she had been holding and ran to the figure on the stretcher._

" _Lothiriel," she whispered._

 _Fay looked shocked. She stepped closer to inspect the face and sure enough it was Lothiriel looking to be twenty years older. Fay hadn't recognized her, because she had grown much paler and her lips were purple. Strips of her brown hair had begun to turn gray and if Fay could touch her skin she would have guessed it to be as cold as ice._

" _This is very tricky magic at work here," Mae spoke._

" _Can you save her?" The male asked with worry._

" _I'll do my best," Mae said and began calling out commands to her helpers._

 _They began mixing ingredients Fay had never even heard before. Before long Mae lifted Lothiriel's head and poured the potion in her mouth. Fay watched in anticipation as Lothiriel's chest slowly stopped rising and falling. Before Fay could scream out in sadness and anger Lothiriel's eyes sprung open, taking in a deep breath, aa color came back to her face. Her hair began to turn back to brown and she looked like her young beautiful self again._

" _Welcome back, Lothiriel," Mae said._

 _With that, darkness surrounded Fay._

She woke up by someone's voice.

"Fay," They whispered, "Fay, it's time to wake."

She woke up in a pile of leaves, Legolas towering over her. She blushed a bit, praying to the Valar that she didn't do anything to embarrassing while sleeping. Aragorn had his ear pressed against a rock, his eyes closed as if he were concentrating.

"They are about two days or more ahead of us," She heard Aragorn mutter to himself when she had approached him.

Gimli came up behind them, heaving a sleepy yawn.

"From here on out we do not stop," Aragorn ordered, "We will track these orcs day and night if we have any chance of saving Merry and Pippin."

No one disagreed and they began running up the rocky slope. Every once in a while Aragorn or Legolas would pass one another to be up front while she and Gimli carried the caboose, mainly Gimli. There were times where Fay slipped on a smooth stone, twisting her ankle, but she ignored it and continued on. Their main priority was Merry and Pippin. They didn't have time to worry about a little swollen ankle. Three days of nonstop tracking, only stopping when Aragorn put his head to the ground.

When he did so by midday, Fay stopped and put her hand on her knees, breathing heavily. Her legs felt numb, her chest hurt from breathing so hard, and her heart beat so rapidly she wouldn't have thought it possible to beat so fast. They had little water left as well as food, so she had begun getting lightheaded. Gimli trudged up the hill, using his axe as a walking stick. She felt jealous towards Aragorn and Legolas. Through this entire running spree they hadn't even looked like they broke a sweat, as if this was nothing compared to other times.

She hadn't even realized they had begun running again until Legolas yelled out behind him, "Come on, Gimli and Fay."

Gimli began mumbling to himself in a tired and agitated manner. They ran across a long plain, entering between two giant, long rocks. They stopped suddenly, making Fay run into Aragorn and fall on her bottom. She lay there in the grass, not wanting to get back up. She heard a thud behind her and looked to see Gimli rolling down the hill.

"Come Gimli and Fay!" shouted Legolas, "We are gaining on them!"

"I'm wasted on cross country," Gimli shouted back, "We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

Fay couldn't help but chuckle at his remark. They ran up to the top of a rocky hill which gave them a view across the plains.

"Rohan," Aragorn spoke, "Home of the horse lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Fay looked far ahead and noticed a black blob far ahead.

"Legolas," Aragorn called out, "What do your elf eyes see?"

Fay knew Legolas would probably be able to see the orcs more clearly as he was a full blooded elf.

"The Uruks turn Northeast," he replied then a concerned looked crossed his face, "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn said.

"But what would Saruman want with Merry and Pippin?" Fay questioned.

"He wants The Ring," Aragorn answered, surging forward, "He must think one of them has it."

"But when he finds out they don't?"

Gimli made a sound with his voice and knife slicing motion over his throat making Fay gulp. Fay looked out at the blob growing smaller.

"You two had better keep your mouths shut," Fay muttered to herself before running down the hill.


	2. Track, Meet, Kill

Lothiriel inspected the tracks on the grassy plains.

 _Hoof prints_ she thought to herself _Rohan_

She mounted her steed and rode off in the direction where the Riders of Rohan had headed. She had been travelling for six days on horseback, tracking down the Rohan riders. When she was healed at an Assassin hideout, they explained of the growing darkness in the king's heart. When she asked how they knew they told her that he had banished his nephew, the heir to the throne, after his son had passed. They told her no names, however, as she need to find out herself. The king banished his most loyal subjects as well, meaning Rohan had little protection. Her mission was to find this nephew and bring him back, since war was coming.

The assassins gifted her with a young black mare to help her in her travels. She rode between some jagged rocks until she stopped to listen. She heard hoofbeats and quickly pulled her hood over her face. A group of cavalry appeared over the hilltop, heading straight towards Lothiriel. Her horse began to rear a bit, but she quickly calmed her. They encircled her before pointing their spears at her. One of the men push his way through to be at the front, most likely the leader.

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly, "And why are you trespassing on Rohan territory? Speak quickly."

Lothiriel inspected all the men, looking at their armor, their weapons, they way they held themselves on their horses.

"You must be the Riders of Rohan," Lothiriel stated, "I've been searching for you."

"Who are you?" he asked more assertively, "Reveal yourself."

Lothiriel pulled down her hood, letting loose her brown locks. Many of the men gawked, but Lothiriel's attention was only on the young man in front of her. He had not yet removed his helmet making it hard for Lothiriel to make out his face. The leader smiled as he ordered his horse to walk a bit closer.

"Shadow," he said.

Lothiriel didn't change her emotion, but just stared into his intense brown eyes. Long ago she had visit Rohan by herself and had tried to rescue a girl being abused by her father. Afterwards the man accused her of stealing to the passing soldier forcing her to flee. Her hood had been down at the time so they knew what her appearance looked like. The chase went on for days, a few times they had almost caught her.

"And you must be the prince," Lothiriel said, "The nephew of the king. I heard that you and your company were banished."

"How would you know that?" he sneered.

"Word travels fast when it's about royalty," she said, "Know if I may, what is your name?"

He hesitated for a second before answered, "Theodred."

Lothiriel chuckled, "No, that's not it, but your secrets can be yours. It's really none of my business. So where are we headed."

The spears had finally been lifted away from her, but she still kept her focus on the prince.

"We?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yes, we," she said, "I'm coming with you."

"No, I refuse."

"Listen, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not and if you try to kill me then you won't know the message I was supposed to deliver."

He surged forward on his horse, his mouth opening to speak.

She, however, beat him too it and spoke, "Oh and torture doesn't work on me."

He looked at her, fuming, but she didn't let her guard down.

He finally sighed and answered, "We ride north."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she smiled and moved her horse into a gallop.

The men followed and they rode all day. Night finally fell and they dismounted to rest at the edge of a forest. Some went to collect wood while others laid out bedrolls or tied the horses. Lothiriel gave her horse a carrot from her saddle bag, patting her neck. With each pat dust flew up from the dry weather. She spotted a deer in the corner of her eye and she slowly loaded her bow. Deer were quite rare in these parts, as they have been hunted so much. She shot, hitting her mark.

"Today must be my lucky day," She whispered to herself as she heaved the buck onto her horses back.

When she approached the camp she noticed the little food that they all had. They all fell silent when she stopped next to a few mats. She pulled off the deer and set it by the fire, cutting into it. She was aware all eyes were on her, except for the young prince who was down near the horses. She turned the meat over the fire, getting it nice and crispy. She handed some meat to a few men before others began lining up to get their share. Happy and content, they ate, chattering amongst themselves. She picked up a plate, carrying it towards the prince and bring her horse with her.

"Are you ok?" she interrupted his thoughts.

He only looked and nodded.

"I brought you some food," she said, handing over the plate.

"Thank you," he said kindly.

She tied her horse next to his, stroking her mane.

"What's her name?"

"Eldra," she answered, "She's the descendant of Daeroch, a loyal and kind horse. He saved his owner more times than you may think."

"I wouldn't doubt it," he then paused before saying, "Eomer."

"What?"

"My real name is Eomer. My cousin was Theodred. He…"

"Was ambushed by orcs?"

He looked at her surprised.

"How did you know?"

"I have my connections."

He nodded and gave Eldra a pat. She shook her head making Lothiriel smile.

"She likes you," she said.

"I apologize for seeming rude," he continued to pet Eldra, "If I didn't then…"

"It would be an act of weakness," Lothiriel interrupted, "Trust me I've been there."

He nodded, relieved she wasn't upset. He had heard stories that the great Shadow was to not be toyed with.

"I had heard the townspeople speak stories of the great Shadow," Eomer smirked, "Are they true?"

Lothiriel laughed for real.

"Only over exaggerated," she answered.

There was a loud ruckus farther down the forest edge. Lothiriel listened intently before looking at Eomer.

"Orcs," she said quietly.

They hurried back to the company, dousing the fire. Eomer quickly explained and everyone mounted their horses. They rode silently, well as silent as you can on a horse, towards the noise. It began to grow louder and they had a little into the forest, using the trees as cover. When they were close enough they galloped towards the orc pack, throwing spears and shooting arrows. The orcs howled in pain as each one fell with one last dying breath. Something small caught her eye crawling on the ground, but before she could think anymore an orc jumped her.

She tumbled off her horse, rolling on the grassy with the orc. It had its knife out, trying to stab her heart. She quickly lifted her feet and pushed him off. He landed in front of a horse and became trampled. Lothiriel quickly got to her feet, slashing at the orcs coming near her. A horse ran past her and she grabbed the rider's outstretched hand. She swung her leg up, placing her arms around his waist. She began to shoot arrow after arrow as Eomer threw each spear he picked up. Finally the only thing left were corpses. The grass had turned an ugly shade of a deep reddish purplish color, the color of orc blood. Everyone dismounted and began to pile the corpses so that they may burn. Lothiriel inspected each body, but none we're the size of a hobbit.

"What troubles you?" Eomer asked.

"I saw something," she spoke, "It was no bigger than a hobbit."

She shook her head and spoke, "My mind must be playing tricks."

He nodded, "Perhaps."

They lit torches and threw them on the bodies. Lothiriel watched them burn while all the men began to lay out their sleeping mats, falling asleep immediately. She turned from the blazing light and lay down where her horse slept. She nickered her before they both fell into a dreamless snooze.


	3. Dead or Alive

Fay stopped for only a second with Legolas to look at the sun.

"A red sun rises," Legolas spoke, "Blood has been spilt this night."

Fay thought the worst of it as they ran on. Aragorn crouched down to inspect some tracks when there was a loud thumping on the earth floor, hoof beats. They quickly hid between a stone a boulder when a cavalry appeared. Aragorn was the first to get out from the hiding spot and into the open.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called, "What news from the mark?"

Fay watched as the leader lifted his spear and the entire group turned, heading straight for them. Fay backed up a little, running into Gimli. Those faces did not look at all friendly. They encircled the four of them, pointing their spears. Fay, as if instinct, pulled out her sword. She saw Gimli tighten the grip on his axe as the leader pushed to the front.

"What business does two elves, a dwarf, and man have in the Riddermark?" The man's voice was strong and young, "Speak quickly!"

Fay looked behind Eomer and saw a hooded figure.

 _An Assassin_ she thought in awe.

Her attention was back on the leader as he dismounted after Gimli spoke.

"I would cut off you head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," He emphasized the word dwarf.

Before she could even blink Legolas had armed his bow, more offended by the comment than Gimli. The horse men surged forward, directing their spears closer to Legolas. Aragorn stepped between the leader and Legolas, lowering his bow.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn," He spoke kindly, "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Fay, from the Shire, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

The man's facial expression made a sudden change.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he removed his helmet, "Not even his own kin."

The spears are withdrawn from them, making Fay release a breath she didn't know she was holding. She inspected the man in front of her. He was definitely good look and well built. He held himself like a leader, like a prince. When she looked into his hazel eyes she could see a great deal of pain and sadness.

"Shadow," Aragorn spoke making Fay jolt back to reality.

The hood dismount and walked to stand beside the prince. When she pulled her hood back her dark brown lock blew in the little wind.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"We have traveled together for years," Aragorn smiled, "I would have to be blind and senseless to not know every detail about you."

Lothiriel nodded her head from side to side as if to say _true, true_. He walked forward to give her a hug as if he had been waiting for a millennium to do it.

"You scared me so badly," he spoke.

"I'm sorry," she smiled, "I'll try my best to not almost get killed again."

He laughed with her making Fay smile at the happy reunion.

"So what are you doing?" she asked, "Where Frodo and Sam? As well as Merry and Pippin? Boromir?"

Aragorn let out a sigh.

"Frodo and Sam departed to head to Mordor on their own," Aragorn answered, "Boromir fell in battle and the Uruk-hai had taken Merry and Pippin. We are tracking them."

She watched as Lothiriel and the prince stiffen a bit.

"You know of the Uruk-hai," Aragorn said, staring at Lothiriel.

She dipped her head while the leader spoke, "The Uruk-hai are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there we're two hobbits," Gimli said worried, "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," Aragorn now spoke, "Only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive," Lothiriel said, "Although I did see something small in the midst of the fight. We piled the carcasses and burned them. I checked every body before burning them. None of them were smaller than a hobbit.

"Perhaps they are still alive," Fay said, little hope in her voice.

"It's possible, but slim," she said, "If they made it into the forest they wouldn't survive a day in there."

"We must hang on to hope," Aragorn said, "It's all we have left."

"In that case," The prince whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!"

Two horses appeared. One brown and one white.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters," He said, "Farewell."

Lothiriel held Aragorn's bicep, "Find Merry and Pippin but be careful who you trust. This land is crawling in darkness."

She mounted her horse, but before she left Fay called out, "You're not coming with us?"

"I'm sorry, Fay," Lothiriel said, "But my mission is not yet finished."

With that she pushed her horse into a gallop and caught up to the prince in seconds. The mounted and rode to the black, burning carcasses. They quickly dismounted and Aragorn inspected the ground.

"A hobbit lay here," He said, following the tracks, "And the other. They crawled. Their hands were bound."

He picked up a rope, inspecting the edges," Their bond we're cut. They ran over here...and were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle! Into Fangorn Forest."

"Didn't Lothiriel say they would not survive?" Fay asked.

"We must hope they are still alive," Aragorn said, darting into the forest.

As they went deeper the forest turned darker and felt sicker. Gimli touched a leaf and put his finger in his mouth, spitting.

"Orc Blood," Gimli spat, "The air is so close here."

"This forest is old," Legolas said as if speaking from experience, "Very old. Full of memory...and anger."

Fay wondered if Legolas and Nyna had come here at one point. Her thought was cut short by loud bass voices from the trees. Gimli and Fay both took out their weapons, obviously frightened.

"Gimli! Fay!" Aragorn silent yelled.

He made a hand signal to lower their weapons.

"They have feelings, my friends," Legolas said, "The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Her looked Fay in the eyes for only a second before turning away, making Fay blush.

"Talking trees," Gimli said, "What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

Fay giggled by Gimli's comment. Aragorn and Legolas walked a little ways ahead, speaking in elvish.

"I hate it when they do that," Fay grumbled.

"Do what laddie?" Gimli asked.

"Speak in elvish," She said, "I feel left out."

"It's alright," He pat her shoulder, "I don't understand either."

They stood behind them as soon as Legolas spoke of the White Wizard.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn said, "He will put a spell on us."

He began to unsheathe his sword, Gimli tightened his hold on a small axe, Legolas fingered his arrow, and Fay lifted her sword.

"We must be quick," Aragorn ordered.

They turned quickly, blinded by a bright light. Gimli threw his axe and Legolas shot, but the Wizard blocked the two weapons easily. Fay and Aragorn's swords steamed red, making them drop it from the heat.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits," The voice of Saruman spoke.

"Where are they?" Aragorn ordered.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"What did you do with them?!" Fay screamed.

She ran forward, but was blocked by Legolas.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked, "Show yourself!"

The light dimmed and Gandalf appeared with white hair and a white robe, gripping a white staff. A stunned Legolas and Gimli bowed down to Gandalf. Fay and Aragorn were to dumbfounded to move.

"It cannot be," Aragorn whispered.

"Forgive me," Legolas said, "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman," Gandalf said.

Fay's eyebrows knit together.

"Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," Aragorn spoke.

Gandalf explained what had happened as Fay continued to stare. She couldn't believe Gandalf was alive. He had been one of her closest and only friend that lived out of the Shire. She had thought she lost him forever, not even getting to say goodbye. When Gandalf had finished speaking to the others he walked towards Fay. She finally felt the bones and muscles in her body as she rushed forward. She threw her arms around his waist, taking in his scent and his warmth. A small tear trickled down her cheek.

"I missed you so much," She murmured.

"I am here now, Fay," Gandalf said, "You need not worry."

They continued through the forest as Gandalf explained the forest to them. About Ents and Merry and Pippin. They finally walked out to an open field and Gandalf released a beautiful whistle. A gorgeous horse appeared, running towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said in awe, "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax," Gandalf patted the beautiful horse, "He's the lord of all horses, and had been my friend through many dangers."

The mounted their horses and rode through the grassy plains. Heading straight for the Rohan kingdom.


	4. Love, Care, and Protection

Lothiriel couldn't help but smile as they rode with great speed. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail so that it could fly freely in the wind. She rode side by side with Eomer, being the only one to enjoy the long rides. They had been riding for weeks and the Riders have grown quite fond of her. She had begun interesting them with tales of Assassins and Faedra like her mother and father once did. She had become a big help in fighting and medicine, as she was Tara's right hand medic for some time.

When they finally came to a halt, her hair was very badly windblown. It had become very frizzy and the part that framed her face was pushed back, but stood up a bit like an afro. The rest of her hair was tangled and flowed down her back. She wondered why they had stopped until she noticed three figures exit the forest. They rode on the back of horses with their faces hooded and cloaked.

She knew they weren't assassins as assassins held a certain stance when they rode horseback. They're shoulders were slumped in a relaxed position and they didn't seem at all alert of their surroundings, unlike an assassin who would sit tall, chest out, shoulders back, always aware that danger could pop out any second. The three figures had stopped their horses, talking to one another.

"They're not assassins," Lothiriel told him.

Eomer's eyebrows knit together, "How can you tell?"

"Assassins hold themselves a certain way on horses," Lothiriel explained, "They are always sitting up straight and are always prepared for danger. These riders look relaxed and aren't even worried they're being followed. An assassin usually always thinks they're being followed."

Eomer nodded his head before saying, "Assassin or not, they could still be a danger to us."

They rode straight for the strangers, not being the slightest bit discreet. They circled them, pointing their spears. Eomer pushed to the front so that he may speak face to face with them.

"Who are you?" Eomer ordered, "And what business do you have for trespassing on Rohan territory?"

When one of the voices spoke it sounded oddly familiar to Lothiriel. She inspected the horses, but they looked like the horses that a commoner would have. She caught sight of a sword in the one speaking's cloak and realization hit her.

"Elphir?!" Lothiriel basically shouted, "Erchirion?! Amrothos?!"

The three figures unhooded themselves and held out their arms.

"Lothiriel!" They said in unison, holding out their arms with wide smiles.

Elphir looked the most like his father. His red hair cascaded down to his mid back and the sides above his ears were braided back. His eyes were full of mischief and sorrow at the same time. Erchirion had a few looks like his father except his hair was a deep brown like their mothers and ears were rounded. His eyes resembled the looks of his father, but inside were pools of sadness and tinges of trouble. Amrothos, the baby brother to the boys, like her resembled their mother. He looked more like a man than an elf and had cut his hair to his shoulders. It was usually wavy, but at the moment it looked stringy, probably because of his hair drying wet. He had pulled the front part back to keep it out of his face and he stayed quiet while the older two blabbered away. He had taken the death of their parents the hardest and it took a lot to get him to smile at times.

"You know them?" Eomer asked, confused.

"Sadly, yes," Lothiriel said through gritted teeth, "They're my brothers."

She said that sentence like it was the hardest thing to speak.

"We have been searching for you for…how long has it been?" Elphir asked.

Erchirion shrugged, "Forever it would seem."

"The point is we were worried about you," Elphir spoke, "After we heard about you facing The Watcher we had to find you to be sure you were ok."

"Well I'm fine know," Lothiriel said, "You can leave now. Bye."

She waved at them, but the two brothers smiled.

"Oh no," Erchirion said, "You are not getting rid of us that easily. We're coming with you."

"What?!" Lothiriel screamed, "No! I can take care of myself thank you very much!"

"I'm sorry to say this Lothiriel, but they're right," Amrothos spoke up, "You could have died. You're our little sister, Lothiriel."

"We swore an oath to our parents that we would protect you," Elphir said, "True we have done a very terrible job so far, but know it's time to make up for lost time."

"Basically what he's saying is whether you like it or not, we are coming with you," Erchirion said, his head held high.

Lothiriel breathed in deeply. If Amrothos agreed with them then she knew they were being serious about it. She trusted Amrothos the most out of the three, partially because she could stand him the most. Lothiriel stared at the gleaming eyes of amusement in the two brothers and turned away.

"We continue riding north, correct?" Lothiriel asked Eomer as he nodded his head.

She heard Elphir shout at her turned back, "And you might want to put your hair up. It's looking a bit….um….crazy."

They continued on until nightfall, before setting up camp between two boulders to help shield them from the wind. The boys told tall tales about their past, lightening the mood of the horse riders. Lothiriel couldn't help but roll her eyes at some parts, knowing that the two boys were stretching it a bit. She sat between Eomer and Amrothos as the boys told of the time they rescued her from a goblin tower. Lothiriel rolled her eyes, once again, when they spoke about the part when they slid down the mountain on a giant wooden board like a sled down a snowy mountain.

"Last I checked you were the one screaming like a girl," Lothiriel said.

"Well you were too," Erchirion said.

Lothiriel, Elphir, and Amrothos stared at him for a bit before his face turned to realization.

"Oh wait…" He mumbled, making everyone laugh.

Lothiriel laughed with them before picking herself up to go and tend to Eldra while the boys picked up another story. She fed her a sugar cube, petting her neck. She looked up at the starry sky and found her favorite. It was an elf in the sky, or she liked to think it was an elf, shooting the stars with a bow. She enjoyed imagining that shooting stars were his arrows skyrocketing across the night as he hunted in the sky forever. She breathed in a breath of fresh air, away from the smoky fire. She felt a presence behind her and whipped around to find Eomer standing before her.

"Is this going to become a thing now?" Lothiriel joked.

"A thing?" Eomer asked confused.

"One of us leaves to check on the horses and the other follows," Lothiriel answered, "What's next? Should we kiss?"

Eomer laughed and put out his hand so Eldra could eat a carrot.

"I find it calming to be around horses," Eomer explained, "They have been my best friends since I was born."

Lothiriel smiled and stroked another horse beside Eldra.

"That's one thing we can agree on," Lothiriel spoke, "I use to sneak into the stables when I was little to visit the horses of the elves. I was never allowed around them, because they were huge and bred for war. My parents feared I would get trampled if I were to spook them, because I was a tiny little thing."

Lothiriel chuckled at the memory.

"How many times were you caught?" Eomer asked, trying not to smile.

Lothiriel looked at him, acting offended, "You doubt my stealth?"

"I do not doubt it now," Eomer answered, "Only then."

Lothiriel chuckled and answered, "I was only caught twice by my parents, but many times by Lord Elrond and Amrothos."

"What about your other two brothers?"

"Please, they wouldn't have noticed if I was gone for a week. They were that oblivious when we were young."

Eomer laughed at the statement. He would never admit it, but it was because of her that his men hadn't grown to the point of insanity. Her cheerful nature and kind heart was what kept them together. She was the glue to the Riders of Rohan. He began inspecting her tan features, now noticing all the tiny details, even though it was quite dark, but the full moon gave just enough light. She had very light freckles, almost invisible, that splattered over her nose. A small white jagged scar sat on her forehead just next to her hairline. If she had pulled it back further you would be able to see it clear as day.

He noticed the tip of a scar next to her neck and disappearing under the fabric of her clothes. She had a very nice athletic build and seeing her in action took his breath away sometimes. He had only met her a few weeks ago, but he felt like he knew her. He enjoyed watching her eyes light up as they rode quickly, her brown hair blowing freely behind her. Her eyes, yes, her eyes. They we're probably his favorite physical attribute on her. They were like giant pools of emerald that would sparkle every time she smiled. If he watched close enough he would have sworn that he saw an actually tiny sparkle disappear just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What?" Lothiriel had snapped him out of his daze.

He quickly looked away, his face growing hot. He mumbled a nothing and headed back towards his company. Lothiriel, confused, shook it off and brought her attention back to Eldra. There was a tickle on the nape of her neck and she spun, her dagger in hand. Amrothos stood behind her, his face emotionless.

"What is it with men sneaking up on women?" Lothiriel asked.

"It's not our fault that you get spooked easily," Amrothos chuckled.

Lothiriel smiled at the youngest brother and began walking through the pack of horses, checking each one to be sure they were ok.

"So what brings you here?" Lothiriel asked without turning around, knowing he would follow her.

"Needed a break from the brothers," He spoke as he helped with the horses.

"Where were you?" Lothiriel asked.

"What?"

"When I was injured at Lothlorien you weren't there," Lothiriel said, "Where were you?"

"Elphir got badly injured at Mirkwood and Elena sent me to help," Amrothos explained, "He almost died and we sent out a messenger to find you."

"What happened?"

"An odd creature, like a giant scorpion, had stung him in the Mirkwood forest. Elphir had killed the creature, but when the monster fell, he didn't move fast enough and its stinger had cut his side. I found a way to extract the poison, saving his life, which was around the time we heard about you."

"How did I not know about this?" Lothiriel asked, angered and upset.

"That's one of the reasons why we came to find you on our own," Amrothos explained, "We weren't about to have history repeat itself."

Lothiriel sighed, understanding completely. She just has so much to worry about with Frodo and Sam, the other part of the Fellowship. She understood completely why her brothers would worry about her. They knew that she would take a blade for anyone she deemed innocent, her greatest weakness. It was one of the reasons why she turned down her mother's offer, long ago, to become an assassin. Yes, assassins were good and protected the people of Middle-earth, but they could also be ruthless. Anyone they believe to be guilty, even if they were innocent, they would kill. They have to put all personal feelings aside and just act, something Lothiriel would never be able to do.

"We should get some rest," Lothiriel finally broke the silence between her and her brother, "We have a long ride ahead of us."

"Where are we headed?" Amrothos asked.

"That, my dear brother, is a very good question."


	5. Old to New

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ever since school started back up I've barely had time to even turn on my computer, much less type on it. I really hope you continue to read it and tell me your thoughts on it. Giving me some ideas would be great as well and I'll do my best to incorporate them in future chapters. Thank you for your support and patience Love you all!**

* * *

 _Fay sat on a rock, watching the exchange between horse and human. She thought it was amazing how loyal an animal could be to their human. She studied the black stallion as he nicked his hooded owner. She let out a hearty laugh and reached into her bag, bringing out an apple. The horse took it without hesitation, munching happily._

" _Oh Daeroch," she spoke, her voice soft, "What would I do without you?"_

 _The voice seemed oddly familiar, but Fay couldn't quite place it. She watched each stroke the hood gave to her horse on the neck. She listened to the horses calm breath. The scene in front of her looked so peaceful. That peace on the other hand was short lived when the figure whipped out her bow. The arrow went right through Fay and her heart stopped for a mere second. Fay had thought that she could see her, but when Fay turned she noticed a dead warg lying in its own pool of blood. She turned back around, but the horse, as well as the rider, were gone. Darkness then swallowed her whole._

She jolted awake, not even remembering when she fell asleep. She must have been very tired to be able to sleep on the back of a bumpy horse. They finally came to a halt to look at the dark kingdom.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf announced, "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

When they finally reached the gate Fay watched as a ripped flag landed near Aragorn and her. They walked the the daft and dreary village as the villagers all sent suspicious glances. Gimli made a comment on the villagers as they continued up the steep hill. They climbed the stone stairs, making Fay look at the beautiful castle. It was not as fancy as the elves of course, but she still found it magnificent. A red headed guard exit the doors, flanked by many armed soldiers.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame," He spoke, "By orders of, Grima Wormtongue."

Fay looked at Gandalf and he sent a nod to each of them. Fay undid her belt and handed over her sword, sad to depart from it. Though she was no good at using it, having it by her side gave her a sense of safety. She pulled lose her bag of healing supplies, giving it to them. When they asked about Gandalf staff he used his old man excuse, forcing Fay to hide a smile. When the entered, the halls were dark like a great evil has descended over the room. A greasy and pale looking man sat beside a very old and worn king, whispering in his ear. His eyes were glazed over and his skin was dry and bumpy.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf spoke aloud.

Fay turned her head and noticed at least five men walking by their side in the shadows. They eyed them with disdain, trying to send the message to not try anything funny. She gulped a bit, pressing herself closer to Aragorn.

"Why should I welcome you?" The king spoke weakly, "Gandalf Stormcrow."

The creep of a man whispered back at him before standing up.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear," He spoke, his words like poison, "Lathspell I name him, ill news is in ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf ordered, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

He raised his staff, pointing it at the man's face.

"His staff!" He spoke, frightened, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Guards ran towards them, but Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli fought them off. Fay backed up quickly, her back pressed against a pillar. A man appeared in front of her, raising his fist to strike her.

An odd sound like an _Eek_ escaped her lips as she quickly ducked and dove between his legs. She noticed a knife sticking out of his boot and she grabbed it quickly, stabbing him in his calf. The man let out a painful scream as he clutched his blood dripping wound. Fay dropped the knife and slide backwards, her back hitting an unconscious body on the floor. A white light emitted around the room and Fay turned to see Gandalf, pushing King Theoden into his throne with the magic of his staff. He then jumped at Gandalf, but he thrust his staff towards him making him hit the back of his throne once more.

A beautiful young girl raced towards the king, who was about to slide off his throne. Fay watched as there became an immense change in his physical appearance. He no longer looked like an old, beaten up man, but instead he was quite handsome. He smiled at the girl that Fay just learned was Eowyn. Eowyn helped him stand from his throne, making everyone look in awe at their now healed king.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," She barely heard Theoden mutter.

The king began to stroke in hands in wonder.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better," Gandalf spoke, "If they grasped your sword."

The man who had taken their weapons stepped forth, offering the king his sword. Fay smiled as he lifted the sword into the air, but it disappeared as she followed the king's gaze. As everyone filed out of the throne room to see what may happen to terrible black haired man, Fay was about to follow until she remembered the man she injured. She turned quickly to see a pool of blood beneath his leg. He had his back against a pillar and a cloth pressed against his fresh wound.

"Oh my gosh," Fay said, falling to her knees, "I'm so sorry. I can heal it, but I'll need my medicine bag."

"No!" The man yelled, "You've helped enough as it is."

"Please," Fay pleaded, "I was the one who did this. I know elven medicine. I can really help."

The man mulled it over in his head after she said 'elvish medicine.'

"Very well," He said, making a gesture towards the corner of the room, "Your belongings should be over there."

Fay quickly ran towards it and sure enough, her bag and weapons sat messily on the dusty floor. She scooped up her bag and ran back towards the wounded soldier. She inspected the wound, surprised that it had gone all the way through.

"This is going to sting," Fay warned, opening up one of her potions.

She poured a bit on a rag and pressed it against the wound, making the man scream out. Fay began to mutter to herself in elvish while the man tried his best to stay still. Everyone had run back in, obviously worried about the screaming. The soldier made a gesture to stop as other were about to pull Fay away. Fay finished and pulled out some bandages to wrap around the leg. The man sighed in relief as Fay tightened the knot. She could see Gandalf smiling at her from the corner of her eye.

"That should heal within the hour or so," Fay spoke, feeling good that she finally put her medical experience to work.

The others helped him up and led him towards where the wounded stayed.

"Thank you," The man said kindly, before hobbling off.

"And who might you be?" A kind voice said behind her.

Fay spun around and came face to face with the king himself. Fay closed her open mouth and bent her knees into a curtsey.

"My name is Fay, my Lord," She said formally, "I am an elf from the Shire."

"The Shire?" The king said, a bit confused, "Isn't that the hometown of hobbits?"

"It's a rather long story," Fay said, not really feeling comfortable to speak of her past in front of so many people.

"Perhaps another time then," King Theoden said.

She nodded and he headed up a flight of stairs quickly. She glanced at Legolas who was sending her a friendly smile. She blushed and quickly turned away.

 _No Fay that's enough_ She told herself _You are setting yourself up for rejection. There's no point in even trying._


	6. How it Should've Ended

The king's son's funeral was dark and dreary. Eowyn's sad voice rang out through the crowd as she sang a song in a language that was all but foreign to Fay. She watched as they set the body in the tomb and shut it tightly. She couldn't bare to think what it must feel like to lose a child, especially an only child. After it ended, everyone dispersed except for Gandalf and King Theoden who stayed by the tomb.

Fay was given a warm room in the palace, as well as a fresh pair of clothes and bath. The bath had fresh soap that smelled of lavender, but it was nothing like Rivendell. The clothes looked like a little girl would wear it, but it fit her nicely. The green fabric felt smooth against her pale skin as gold strings embroidered the ends of the sleeves, as well as the waist. She pulled on the soft brown leggings, as well as her leather boots that had been scrubbed by the maids. She picked up a comb sitting on the dresser, untangling her wet hair. Her brown hair shined in the sun that streamed in from the window beside her. The town still looked gray and dreary, even though King Theoden was restored to the same king they loved and trusted.

She stood up and exit the room briskly. She walked down the cold stone steps and into the Great Hall where two young children were eating soup. Aragorn and Gandalf spoke of the oncoming war that would soon approach Rohan.

"You have 2000 good mean riding north as we speak," Aragorn explained, "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now," Theoden said hopelessly, "Eomer cannot help us."

"That may not be the case," Fay spoke aloud making the king turn quickly, "Lothiriel is with them right now. She will sway his decision."

"Lothiriel may have a different plan set to mind, my dear Fay," Gandalf spoke, "Even she cannot help us right this moment."

"I know what it is you want of me," Theoden began again, "But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn pulled his pipe from his lips so that he may speak, "War is upon you whether you would risk it or not."

The King looked annoyingly towards Aragorn's direction, "Last I looked...Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the King's decision," Gandalf butt in.

"We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep," Theoden answered, "It protected us once, it will do so again."

"Theoden, if you send your people there they will not be protected," Gandalf spoke assertively, "There is no exit out of that ravine. You are entering a trap and sending your people to a massacre."

"Do not tell me what is best for my people!" Theoden said angrily, "We leave immediately. This discussion is finished."

Fay watched the King leave their presence as a fuming Gandalf exit the Great Hall. Eowyn stayed with the children and Gimli and Legolas went off to collect their possessions. Fay's thought immediately went back to Merry and Pippin. Were they going to be alright? What if this thing decided to kill them? What if they ended up getting themselves killed by their idiocy? Her mind quickly wandered to Frodo and Sam. Were they both ok or better yet, alive? What if the Ring ended up making them crazy? What if they never make it to Mordor? All these questions started giving her a headache.

 _Perhaps if I sleep on it_ Fay thought to herself.

She headed up the corridor stairs and into her bedroom. As soon as her head hit the pillow it was lights out.

 _Fay found herself inside a white tent. The tent was lined with furs and carpets, making it warm and cozy. She noticed a figure kneeling before an elf. The figure standing had long blonde locks pulled back into a braid that wrapped over her shoulder. She wore a white loose shirt with animal skin wrapped over one shoulder that reached just above her knees. The one kneeling was none other than Faedra which only confused Fay further._

" _My Lady," Faedra spoke in desperation, "If we do not help, then the men and elves will be slaughtered. Please, I beg of you, call upon the assassin army. Help us free Middle Earth from this treachery."_

" _The men and elves are really none of my concern," the elf spoke bitterly, "It's their choice to run to their deaths. I will not bring that upon my own. What is the point of sacrificing our lives when they would not do the same. Men, elves, dwarves….they are all selfish beings."_

" _You are just as selfish, Aeweth," Faedra spoke sternly, "You would turn your back on those who need us the most. For what exactly? To save your own skin? I know what it is you desire. You desire power, but not just any power. You want the Ring of power."_

" _If I get my hands on that Ring," Aeweth spoke, "The assassin's will become the most powerful beings on Middle Earth. Don't you understand, Faedra. We can finally stop living in the dark. Stop being treated like lowly's. Dwarves, elves, and men will bow at my will. Imagine such a thing occurring, Faedra, just imagine it."_

 _Faedra looked upon her leader with sadness, "This darkness has poisoned your mind. I no longer know who you are anymore. This power that you crave so badly will never come to be. No one can wield the Ring of Sauron besides Sauron alone. That weapon will only send you to your death."_

 _Aeweth unsheathed her sword quickly, pointing it at Faedra's throat. It was the same sword that was held in Rivendell, but there was something a bit off about it._

" _Do not speak to me as if I am lower than even you," Aeweth spat, "You are nothing, Faedra Indukala! All this training, wasted on nothing but a pathetic little brat, who can't even respect her own leader."_

" _My loyalty for you has not faded, My Lady, nor has my training been of waste" Faedra didn't back down, "I speak to you in this manner because I care for the sake of your life. These words you speak are not your own, but of your ill mind. I know that sword is not the real assassin sword. You are unable to lift it now, isn't that correct? So, you called upon an assassin blacksmith to create an identical one and though he may have done a fine job, it doesn't sway my attention from the small details I have noticed from the real one."_

 _The elf leader looked taken back by Faedra's word. Her grip on the sword grew tighter, as if she were trying to choose between killed Faedra or killing herself._

" _Get out of my sight," She barely whispered._

 _Faedra's facial expression looked pained, but she obeyed without another word. Darkness covered Faye and she awoke in the midst of a battlefield. Blood stained the rocky ground, not a single bit of life from within the earth was seen. Men and elves tended to the wounded. Behind her stood a giant mountain...no, a volcano. She took two steps and lifted herself into the air. She kept moving until she came in contact with the entrance._

 _A man was currently exiting the great volcano, something shiny sitting in his hand. As Fay drew closer she quickly came to a stop when the man suddenly didn't move. Faedra stood in his pathway, a bloody sword in her hand. Her clothes were ripped and stained with blood. Her eyes were directed down to his hand where the Ring stood in the open._

" _Isildur," Faedra spoke, "What are you thinking?"_

" _This does not concern you, Faedra," Isildur tried walked past her, but Faedra blocked his way._

" _Why did you not destroy the Ring?"_

" _Faedra…"_

" _No, answer me!"_

" _I said," Isildur's temper began to rise, "Get out of my way!"_

 _He lifted a dagger and surged forward. Faedra easily blocked him and shoved him to the ground, making him roll closer to the entrance. Faedra took a few steps closer as Isildur rose to his knees. He opened his hand and there on the palm was the Ring. He looked up at Faedra, who was starring worryingly at the gold circle. She reached out to touch it but winced and withdrew. She stepped a few paces back, slamming her back against the wall. Her breathing became ragged as she looked at the Ring once more. Isildur stood up and walked past Faedra, not the slightest bit worried about her._

" _Goodbye, Faedra," Isildur didn't turn towards her, "This will be the last time we see one another."_

 _With that he walked down the steep slope, his cloak trailing behind him. Faedra slid her body down the rock until she was sitting down. Elrond emerged from the volcanic entrance, looking just as beaten and dirty as Faedra. He crouched down to inspect the young elf, wiping away a tear._

" _It should have ended today," Faedra whispered._

" _I know, my dear, I know," Elrond hugged her._

 _The world became dark around Fay and she felt someone shaking her and a hollow voice._

" _Fay, Fay," it said, "It's time to leave, Fay!"_

Fay awoke with a jolt, sitting upright in her bed. Aragorn towered over her, a worried expression cloaked his features.

"Fay, what did you dream about?" Aragorn asked in a stern yet caring manner.

Fay looked at him with sad and angry eyes.

"The Ring," Fay began.


End file.
